


Shepard's Affection for Her Crew

by Su_Do_Nim



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: This work diverges from the Mass Effect Trilogy canon.After accessing the Catalyst, Shepard found a way to banish the Reapers without collateral damage. She and Anderson returned from the Citadel in critical condition, but both survive and are received as heroes. With the Relays still intact and all races unified by Shepard, a period of relative peace ensues, characterised by reconstruction. Even with the galaxy more or less stabilised, Shepard refuses to enter retirement yet. Unwilling to place any more strain on the Commander, her superiors compromise by dispatching her on the Normandy for low-risk missions. Those of her crew who survived the war and don't have higher commitments serve happily on the Normandy under their esteemed Commander.In this story Kaidan, Morinth, Mordin, Thane, Legion, and Miranda are deceased. Shepard is full Paragon, and has no romantic history with anyone.





	1. No Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This work diverges from the Mass Effect Trilogy canon.  
After accessing the Catalyst, Shepard found a way to banish the Reapers without collateral damage. She and Anderson returned from the Citadel in critical condition, but both survive and are received as heroes. With the Relays still intact and all races unified by Shepard, a period of relative peace ensues, characterised by reconstruction. Even with the galaxy more or less stabilised, Shepard refuses to enter retirement yet. Unwilling to place any more strain on the Commander, her superiors compromise by dispatching her on the Normandy for low-risk missions. Those of her crew who survived the war and don't have higher commitments serve happily on the Normandy under their esteemed Commander.  
In this story Kaidan, Morinth, Mordin, Thane, Legion, and Miranda are deceased. Shepard is full Paragon, and has no romantic history with anyone.

Shepard strode toward _Normandy’s_ bridge. EDI had notified the commander of their imminent landing. Joker peered over his shoulder at the thumping of approaching boots.

“Four minutes to landfall, commander.”

“Looking like a smooth descent?” Shepard came to a stop between Joker and EDI and folded her arms.

“Total cakewalk.” Joker swiped and tapped at the haptic controls. His eyes flicked to the side to steal a subtle glance at Shepard. She was staring straight through the viewports. “You know, commander, just because you were discharged from physical therapy doesn’t mean you have to jump right back into the action. I know that, next to waging war on cuttlefish death-machines, planetary charting might look like nothing, but I still think I speak for us all when I say that we’re cool with you sitting out a couple more rounds.”

“I’m fine, really. With the stretches I’ve been doing, I almost forget about dancing with Harbinger entirely.”

“That may be, but Jeff is right to express concern, Shepard,” EDI piped in. “Data on recovery of cybernetics such as yours is relatively limited. Without sufficient medical statistics to guide your recovery process, it may be more advisable to err on the side of caution.”

“Your concern is touching,” Shepard sighed. “But you’re worrying over nothing. I’m not leaving the _Normandy_ on this one.”

“You’re not?” Joker turned to Shepard and cocked an eyebrow.

“No. Ash, Liara, Garrus, and Tali all insisted that they take the Mako without me.

“Yeah, I’ll bet they were pretty adamant about that,” Joker snickered.

Shepard shot the pilot a look, but he simply smiled at the controls.

It was an easy operation and the Mako returned to the _Normandy_ within three hours. With the Reaper War resolved and reconstruction underway, Shepard and her crew had been rewarded with the highest honours. Since she had declined the opportunity to retire just yet, Shepard had been issued missions that might ease her into it; none of them measured up to the threat the _Normandy_ was used to. Their business here was building up planetary databases. Those dispatched in the Mako gathered soil and atmospheric samples as well as surveyed the terrain to construct a topographical map.

Once the Mako and team returned, _Normandy_ sped off toward the Citadel to submit its findings.

* * *

It was late in _Normandy’s_ day cycle when they left, so most everyone on the ship turned in for some rest on the return voyage. Shepard was roused from her sleep by beeping in her quarters. Her omnitool signalled an incoming call. She rolled over in her bed to answer it.

“Hello?” she said, slurring the word.

“Shepard,” came EDI’s synthetic voice. “A situation on the bridge demands your attention.

“Huh?”

“It is not a critical emergency, but haste would be appreciated.”

“Berightthere,” Shepard slurred.

Shepard arrived at the bridge five minutes later. She wore an undershirt and jogging pants and was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“EDI? Is everybody okay?”

EDI’s mobile platform was leaning over Joker, seemingly examining him.

Shepard made her way around to get a look at the pilot. He was slumped in his seat, clearly incapacitated.

“Is he okay?” Shepard asked. “Did he just fall asleep at the helm?”

“Jeff’s vitals are all functioning within healthy parameters, but he appears to be comatose.”

“What?” Shepard was suddenly less sleepy. “How did this happen?”

“I have no diagnosis at this time. He was silent for an uncharacteristically lengthy time, and that was when I noticed his head hanging and his state of unconsciousness. I examined him further, then contacted you.”

“We need to have Chakwas take a look at him.”

A short while later, Shepard, EDI, and Chakwas stood over Joker in the medical bay. The doctor was examining the results of a scan on one display.

“Hm. He’s fine alright. Just out cold.”

“Any way of telling what put him out?” Shepard folded her arms. “Is he overworked?”

“No, it’s not stress-induced.” Chakwas examined the results further. “Ah, what have we here?”

“What is it?” Shepard stepped closer.

“A possible cause. One moment; let me check.” Chakwas took a small sample of blood from Joker and fed it into a different machine. “Oh, yes that’s definitely it.” Chakwas faced Shepard and EDI. “There’s some sort of foreign agent in Jeff’s system. It’s disrupting neural pathways and keeping him asleep.”

“How did it get there?”

“By the look I’d say airborne. In his blood stream like this, it entered through his lungs.”

“When was he exposed to it? Is he a liability to the rest of us?"

“If you’d be so kind?” Chakwas took a blood sample and scanned Shepard. “No, he’s not a liability, because you already have the agent in your system.”

“I’m going to be incapacitated too?”

“I don’t think so, Commander.” Chakwas rubbed her chin. “According to these scans, the agent has been in you longer than Jeff. It’s spread rather far in your system. If you haven’t been incapacitated yet, then I doubt that you will at all.”

“EDI, activate the _Normandy’s_ quarantine protocol.”

The AI nodded and wore a blank face for a second.

“Done.”

In the medical bay and through the window they could see orange glows cast over the ship’s interior.

“Ventilation systems have been sealed, and portals will only open with sufficient authorization,” she reported.

“Good,” Shepard moved back to look over Joker. “Can you two cooperate to isolate the agent, tell me how much of the ship it has been contaminated, and get to work on a solution?”

“We’ll get right to it, commander,” Chakwas affirmed.

“EDI, let me know when we reach the Citadel’s orbit.” Shepard moved into the AI core. There, she began logging the events on her omnitool. Her gut told her that this wouldn’t be anything too dangerous, but in case the situation escalated, she decided to leave a record for the recovery team to find.

She was finishing when the door to the medical bay opened for EDI.

“Shepard, I believe you’ll want to hear what we’ve found.”

Shepard rejoined the other two by Joker, who was still sound asleep.

“Any change in Joker’s condition?” the commander asked.

“No, he’s still stable,” Chakwas answered. “As for the nerve agent, EDI and I managed to isolate it. It’s some sort of natural flora, not in any of our databases.”

“Doctor Chakwas hypothesized that it was brought aboard by the returning ground team,” EDI said. “I scanned the _Normandy_ per your request and can confirm that the agent is present throughout the entirety of the ship.”

“So everyone’s been contaminated?” Shepard didn’t like the sound of that.

“Most likely.”

“Can you tell how the crew is reacting?”

EDI processed for a moment.

“It is unclear. Almost every crewmember on this vessel is unconscious, however that is to be expected, given the hour. Whether the crew’s state can be attributed to the presence of the contaminant cannot be discerned with my scans.”

“Who’s awake besides the three of us?”

EDI processed again.

“I am detecting activity on the engineering deck; in the vicinity of the drive core.”

“I’m going to check on them,” Shepard stated. “Lift the quarantine’s lockdown but keep the warning active. Doctor Chakwas – Karin – keep a close eye on Joker and let me know when you find a remedy.”

Shepard rode the lift down one level and entered the core engineering space. The first thing she saw was Kenneth crumpled on the floor. Rushing over, the commander checked on him. He was unconscious, but his heart was beating and his lungs pumping.

Shepard looked around. No one else was in sight, but she spied a panel removed from its place on the far wall. Resting Kenneth on his back, the commander moved to investigate. As she drew closer, she heard rustling coming from inside.

She looked in the cubbyhole and found Gabriella. The engineer was on her back tinkering with something above her.

“Ah!” Gabriella screamed; her voice muffled by the respirator she was wearing. “Sorry, commander. Didn’t expect you to sneak up on me. Give me a moment to crawl out of here if you want to talk.”

“Why are you wearing that mask?” Shepard asked as she moved aside for Gabriella.

“There’s plenty of tubes in there that hold stuff you don’t want a lungful of,” the engineer explained. “I can take it off if-”

“No, no keep it on,” Shepard insisted. “It’s actually a rather good time to have one on.”

“Why? What’s going on…” Gabriella trailed off when she saw Kenneth’s body. “Shit! What happened to Kenneth?”

“He’s fine,” Shepard assured her. “And that’s why I asked you to keep the mask on. Help me get him up to the med bay. I’ll explain as we go.”

* * *

“Got another one here,” Shepard announced as Gabriella helped her heave Kenneth onto an examination table beside Joker.

“I should have figured something had happened to him,” Gabriella said. “It was way too quiet in the core.”

“Doctor Chakwas, check Gabriella,” Shepard requested. “I think she might not have been exposed to the agent.”

“She’s clean,” Chakwas announced when the blood test produced results.

“Good to hear,” Gabriella relaxed a bit.

“Even better, we now have a control,” EDI said. “We can monitor Gabriella along with Jeff and Kenneth for changes caused by the agent.”

The ship shook gently, and the hum of the engines changed pitch.

“We have arrived at the Citadel,” EDI announced. “I will maintain a safe distance as you commanded, Shepard.”

“Then the crew should be waking as we speak,” Shepard said.

“Assuming they can,” Gabriella pointed out.

“Assuming they can,” Shepard agreed. She left the medical bay to see just how many crewmembers that was.


	2. Liara

Recognizing Shepard’s presence, the door to Liara’s office admitted her. The office was much dimmer with both the lights and the wall of monitors powered down. The only active light – the one above Liara’s bed – made a silhouette of the asari archaeologist. Shepard approached and saw that Liara sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her boots on.

“Shepard,” Liara cleared her throat. “I’m not quite ready yet if you need me. I only just woke up. Is something the matter?”

“Nothing critical, so no need to panic, but we picked up some contaminant when we last touched down and it’s incapacitated some of the crew.”

“Goddess. Are they in any danger?”

“There hasn’t been any real reason to worry yet. Chakwas is monitoring them and working on a wake-me-up as we speak. I came in here to check on you. How do you feel?”

Liara rubbed her eyes. She didn’t look at all tired to Shepard. If anything, her chest seemed to be rising and falling rather quickly for someone coming out of a drowsy state.

“I’m fine,” Liara claimed.

“You sure?” Shepard took a seat beside her on the bed.

Liara shut her eyes and seemed to make something like a groan.

“Hm, no. Perhaps I’m not.” Her hands pressed to her gut. She looked to be on the verge of panting, and her visage contorted lightly.

“You look like you’re hurting,” Shepard assessed. “I’ll go get Chakwas and she can-”

“No, Shepard…” Liara seized the commander’s arm when she attempted to stand.

Shepard allowed herself to be pulled back down.

“But you’re clearly in discomfort. What can I do to make you feel better?”

With a swiftness that was eager without being too aggressive, Liara clasped Shepard’s jaw with both hands and brought their lips together. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was a moment or two before Shepard was released. She had allowed the asari to keep her there, but she now wore a vaguely perplexed expression.

“I- I’m sorry, Shepard,” Liara stuttered. “I don’t know what came over me. I- I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time but… but I’ve never felt so compelled to physically express it.” Liara stood, still facing the human. “I’ve crossed a line. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She looked positively mortified.

“It’s fine. I’m not offended.” Shepard stood and made a _settle-down_ gesture. “I’m just curious. You said you’ve never felt so compelled? What changed?”

“I’m not sure,” Liara wrung her hands. “I feel… well, ‘wrong’ doesn’t seem like the right word. Perhaps ‘off’.” Liara moved a hand to rest between her abdomen and her loins. “I feel an overwhelming need to express myself to you. But simply telling you doesn’t feel like enough. I need something more…” she rubbed her brow with annoyance. “Oh, goddess… _intimate_.”

Shepard gave a smirk that was confident enough to hide her flattered feelings.

“I’m touched that you feel that way about me,” she moved to Liara and took a hand in her own. “You’re a kind, intelligent, and remarkable woman, so I’d be happy to get _intimate_.”

On that last sentence, Shepard pulled Liara by the waist. Their bodies collided softly, and Liara barely hesitated to reach Shepard’s lips once again. This time the kiss was deep; delightfully so.

Shepard may have been content to remain that way a while longer, but she felt Liara rolling her waist against her.

With some prompting at the back of her thighs, Liara raised her legs and hooked them on Shepard’s hips. The human carried her the short distance back to her bed, and lovingly placed her on it. Shepard attempted to undress Liara without disrupting the interaction between their tongues, but the asari was too needy for her attention. Liara pulled away and hastily discarded her own garments.

Passing up the choice to undress herself, Shepard instead drank in the dream-like form of Liara. Her body was a quintessential reflection of her character.

Shepard called upon her omnitool. The orange hologram faded from her forearm as an orange, tangible orb small enough to fit in her palm materialized in space amid her fingers. A dull hum emanated from the sphere. Shepard leaned against the edge of the bed between Liara’s spread legs. This proximity to her nethers revealed to Shepard the visible sheen coating them and floated her head in the tantalizing aroma.

Shepard hovered her palm over Liara’s thigh; close enough for the buzzing ball to tingle her blue skin.

“Shepard.” Liara gave a wanting sigh. “I don’t feel especially patient for foreplay.”

The commander cocked an eyebrow with a challenging spirit. Without further delay, she repositioned the tangible projection on Liara’s lips. The movement was quick, but the force applied was still cautious and paced.

“Mmh, yes.” Liara’s head fell back several degrees. “That’s more like it.”

Shepard snaked her free arm up Liara’s back to cradle the base of her crest. She situated herself side-saddle, adjacent to Liara’s waist. She worked the humming sphere over Liara’s genitals – up and down, one side, then the other. When Liara’s mouth fell open to free a delighted moan, Shepard took this as an invitation for her own mouth.

To Liara’s credit, in most any other circumstance, she would have been better about reciprocating. But, in her present state, her own needs held much of her attention. Her knees pinched together and relaxed at infrequent intervals. Her hands couldn’t settle on teasing her breasts or fisting the bedsheets.

“Shepard,” Liara choked out between pleasured gasps. “Mmph, let me… let me touch you. Gah.”

“I’m right here, go right ahead,” Shepard’s lips descended on Liara’s throat.

“Ahhhh,” Liara moaned. “No, let me t-_touch_ you. Goddess,” she inhaled.

Shepard eased off her asari bedmate, lingering just a little longer on her throat. She stood to disrobe, not rushing but certainly not dawdling either. She was still dressed in the outfit she had thrown on when EDI woke her.

Liara collected herself before she was able to sit up. She gazed down at her lap. Her lips were puffy and sensitive. The bedding between her legs had darkened with her excitement. She touched herself, reassuring her subconscious that more was to come.

Shepard tossed aside the last of her apparel and her body language caught Liara’s attention. The archaeologist’s arousal seemed rekindled at the sight of the commander, and she stimulated herself more enthusiastically. Shepard closed on her and gently pulled her hand free of her swollen lips.

“Let me do it,” Shepard answered to Liara’s pleading look. The human situated herself on the bed facing her partner and brought a hand to Liara’s hungry pussy.

At first, Liara was just happy to feel Shepard against her again, but then she remembered her request. Her hands flocked to the human’s breasts. She alternated between kneading them and pinching or teasing the nipples.

One of Shepard’s hands danced along Liara’s cheek, and the other rocked back and forth; gliding her fingers along the gates of Liara’s entrance. Now and again she would run a finger or two inside, a slow, deliberate push that made Liara purse her lips. When she withdrew the digits, they would emerge coated with asari essence; fresh lubricant to paint the outside.

Dissatisfied with Shepard’s clarity of mind, Liara retained one grip on the commander’s chest, and dove the other to return the ministrations. She worked her fingers over Shepard’s lips while caressing her palm against Shepard’s mons.

Shepard rewarded her by taking her thumb to Liara’s hooded clit. The asari grunted and tweaked Shepard’s nipple. Shepard continued to work her hand and brush Liara’s nub. Each nudge brought the bud closer to freedom.

Despite huffing with lust, Liara leaned in to share her breath with Shepard. Shepard gave her what she wanted without detracting from the attention on her quim. By now, Shepard had made enough progress with Liara’s hood that she finally touched the clit itself. With a great moan, Liara’s mouth flew clear of her partner and she fell onto her back.

“Are you okay?” Shepard asked, concerned.

“Don’t stop now,” Liara begged.

Shepard lay herself beside Liara such that they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Should be easier like this,” she explained when her bedmate rolled her head to look at her. Liara then planted a kiss on Shepard’s lips. She extended an arm out and rested it at Shepard’s core. The human mirrored the action.

Liara felt fingers hook in her snatch. She gasped and instinctively took hold of one of her own breasts. She writhed in place as Shepard fanned against her folds, pivoting her palm against her clit.

Shepard smiled and rolled herself onto one side, facing the asari. She kept Liara’s pussy busy and, with her free hand, groped Liara’s nearest breast to suckle.

Liara’s eyes rolled back and she exhaled the commander’s name. She raised her pelvis, improving the sensations by grinding her bud into Shepard’s palm. The fingers continued to rub and squeeze her mound, and massage and spread her passage.

When she reached inside, Shepard could feel Liara’s walls grope at her fingers. She grinned around the blue nipple in her mouth. Her eyes flicked up to moaning mess that Liara had become. She noted Liara’s back begin to arch, and her cries become more choked. She responded by declining her stimulation until she only held the woman.

Liara’s head snapped up upon noticing the recession of sensations.

“Shepard,” she gritted her teeth. “_Please._” She let loose a groan that verged on a growl.

Shepard distracted her with a kiss while she extracted herself. Liara reciprocated hungrily, as though she could steal enough pleasure with her mouth to reach the cusp.

Shepard broke the kiss and moved off the bed. She didn’t break contact with Liara, trailing a hand down the asari’s side as she went to assure her that she wasn’t leaving. At the foot of the bed, she leaned forward and lovingly dragged Liara’s hips to the edge. She dropped to her knees, holding Liara by the shins.

Liara bit a knuckle as she watched Shepard’s face appear when her legs parted. She felt Shepard’s warm hands under her thighs. Those hands guided her feet to rest a heel on each shoulder. When Shepard stalled further by taking the time to work kisses up her legs, Liara played with her breasts in hopes of taking an edge off her desire. It was both forever and no time at all before the human’s head was framed by her thighs.

Shepard held eye contact for the entire descent to Liara’s honeypot. When her lips landed, Liara flinched and voiced a lengthy moan. The brief interlude since Shepard touched her there was over, and none too soon.

Having closed the gap, Shepard now supported Liara’s legs on her back, and held her in place by the base of her thighs. Shepard opened – both the oral session and Liara’s labia – with a slow, wide swipe of her tongue. The further she licked, the taller an _O_ Liara made with her mouth. As she repositioned to take another lap, she deliberately exhaled over Liara’s unshielded bud.

“Mmmhhaaaaa…” Liara’s neck went limp at that.

The human gave several more full-vulva licks. Each time, her tongue would just barely part the lips, giving her an extra taste of Liara’s nectar, and Liara a taste of her tongue’s texture.

She curled her lips over her teeth to gently nibble outer lips; alternating left and right. She made a full kiss and let her tongue delve as deep as she could reach, then withdraw like a corkscrew. She made a seal with her lips and sucked at the contents of Liara’s inner lips. She pulled back, bringing Liara’s bits a short way with her, released with a wet smack, then went in to make a seal and repeat.

While Liara’s arousal hadn’t waned in the slightest since undressing, her imminence to climax had ebbed while Shepard changed position. Now, however, the commander had taken her right back up and beyond. She wouldn’t have thought herself capable of reaching such a state of ecstasy yet still feeling shy of orgasm.

She couldn’t decide what to do with her hands. Her first instinct was to stimulate herself, but the last thing she wanted in that moment was to get in Shepard’s way. She wandered between toying with her chest, fondling her crest, and giving herself something to bite down on. It was far from her mind at the moment, but despite her fitness, her abdominals would be thoroughly sore later. Shepard kept her waist in place, but her torso was all over the bed – wriggling and writhing in her endorphin-drunk state.

“Sheh… suhh, Shep… Shepaaaahhh… mmph…” Liara was utterly incoherent. The only two thoughts she could recognize in that moment being just how bloody **_good_** she was feeling, and that it was Shepard making her feel that way. Then again, she always felt better around Shepard.

Speaking of the commander, Shepard allowed her mouth to drift higher, up to Liara’s pearl. At first, she only brushed her upper lip against it, retaining the union between her tongue and Liara’s lips. She escalated by centring kisses over the bud, careful not to overwhelm the archaeologist. A step higher and she sucked and tugged at Liara’s clit. Further still, she was bringing the bundle to bear against every millimetre of her tongue. Relentless, Shepard surrounded the peak of Liara’s vulva with her lips and lashed her tongue against her clit. Her tongue danced against that pearl, swiping and stroking every which way.

Liara had had enough. She could take no more. She lurched on the bed, her back arching, her legs extending to expel the merciless mouth that made jelly of her bones. Shepard had her anchored though, there was no escape.

Pulling a full reversal, her form went from arced, to curled. Her abs clenched tight, heaving her torso to hunch over Shepard’s head. Her hands flew to grab that head like it was her only lifeline. Grabbing so tight it was like her fingers sought the skull underneath. Her legs came clamping down like a vice, locking the human in a grip as inescapable as a black hole.

But Shepard had no intent to go anywhere. She remained focused. The pressure of the hands on her scalp, thighs at her ears, calves holding her in, and the balled form around her were nothing but sheer incentive to only go further. She opened her mouth as wide as she could to encompass every bit of Liara she could. One lip still cupped the clit, and her tongue strained to swipe at as much of the entrance as possible.

“Goddess, goddess, goddessgoddessgoddess,” Liara clenched her teeth. “SHEPARD! **SHEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHH! HAAAHHH!**” Liara wailed, never finishing the name. Her canal clenched and convulsed. Her toes curled. Her head flew back, flexed forward, and back again. Her body shuddered, one moment boneless, the next strained. Her honey washed against Shepard’s mouth, and in the fray, splashed just about everywhere else too.

Shepard drove her on, and on – the cries, and heat, and taste, and convulsing spurring her ahead. She could hardly catch the breath she needed, but her soldier’s endurance made stopping a distant thought.

Shepard couldn’t keep Liara afloat forever, though. She had to come down. She brought the asari down with a steady decline to her oral attention. Once Liara had gone silent, except for her panting, and still, except for her aftershocks, Shepard extracted her pussy-soaked face from between her legs.

She took a seat beside the doctor and looked down on her as she licked the juice from her lips. Liara’s eyes were observing the roofs of her eye sockets and her mouth was agape, welcoming any oxygen her way.

“Shepard… I… I don’t know what to…” she paused for breath. “By the _goddess_, that was… oh, goddess.”

The human chuckled. She imagined she could fill in the blanks well enough.

“That good, huh?” She continued to wipe nectar from her chin.

“I don’t think I can put into words how amazing that was.”

“Maybe after you catch your breath?” Shepard joked.

“You don’t understand. I’ve had some shattering climaxes before, but that was otherworldly.”

“Alright, alright,” Shepard held up a hand. “You don’t need to patronize.”

“I’m not exaggerating,” Liara insisted. “That was powerful enough to feel like a distinct experience from intercourse.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Shepard conceded. She still thought Liara was overplaying the experience, but she was fine with letting the matter go. “I know you’re still gathering yourself, but we should see Chakwas when you’re ready.”


End file.
